The Dark Knights
by FadedNobody
Summary: Link starts his quest to become a wielder of the triforce, courage. Discontinued. DISCONTINUEDDISCONTINUEDDISCONTINUEDDISCONTINUEDDI SCONTINUEDDISCONTINUEDDISCONTINUEDDISCONTINUEDDISC ONTINUED


A young boy ran through the forest, to large tree. The tree itself looked to have a face carved in it's trunk, the marks of ages covered it's barks and branches. The boy had river blue eyes and hair the color of the sun, he wore green clothes of the Kokiri with the green cap upon his head. Laughter rang out through the trees and over the streams. other Kokiri came out and played in the field, yet none went to the boy.

"Hey, Link!" a boy yelled, "Did you get yourself a fairy yet?"

"Shut up! Mido!" he responded.

"What are you two bickering about now?" the tree asked.

"Oh snap! run!" Mido said as he and his two friends ran off away from the tree.

Link just stood there and replied, "Mido says that since I don't have a fairy that I can't play with every one else or hear your stories."

The tree only grumbled before saying, "Don't worry Link, you may play with the other Kokiri and hear my stories; don't worry about Mido, i shall talk with him later."

"But why won't any of the fairys come to me?"

"I will tell you when the time is right."

"Yeah," Link said sadly as he walked away, back to the stream. Sitting down he took some reed and sticks, grabbing some stretchy material he tied the sticks together with the soft reed to make it look like a Y, then tied the stretchy material between the top two sticks. Looking at his creation he smiled, and stared into the river his smile dissapeared when he saw in the reflection that the clear blue sky had become covered with dark grey clouds, quickly he ran back to the Great Deku Tree, only to see a large thing melting into the tree.

"great Deku tree! what's going on?!" he yelled above the roaring winds, he turned around and saw that the other Kokiri had gone back to their tree houses. Now they came filtering back out telling him to quiet down, but some came running in concern. He yelled again to the tree, "What's wrong?!"

His efforts were rewarded with a large eye popping up from the tree's bark, the thing quickly popped out of the tree, "The stone? where is the stone? give it to me!" it said before disappearing into the darkness of the tunnel that lead into the tree. A fairy came up to him and explained that the Deku tree was sick.

Link ran up to the mouth of the cave.

"Link wait!" A girl called.

"I'm gonna beat him!" Link said.

"I'll go too!" Mido said, running up to Link he held up a sword and stated, "With this! a Kokiri sword handed down in this forest!"

"Come on Mido!" Link called from inside the cave, Mido quickly came running to him, they soon found the Gohma facing the tree.

"That thing...the Great Deku tree...It's eating him!"

"the stone? were is the stone?" Gohma said before turning to face them, "You two...Shall I curse you two as well?"

Mido screamed in terror and almost fainted, (Srry but I just had to ad that).

"Turn the Deku Tree back to normal!" Link yelled at the Gohma, using his creation to fire a nut at the Gohma, but the creature seemed unaffected.

"Damn! It's not working!" Link said as he ran away to dodge one of the Gohmas attacks.

"Link Mido is frozen with fear!" Navi the fairy said from his hat. Link turned around and grabbed him as the two ran away from the Gohma.

"Link It's eye! aim for the eye! that's it's weak spot!" the fairy said. Link aimed carefully before fireing, the small nut flew straight into the center of he eye. The Gohma screeched in pain before it shrank and burned up, after a few seconds only asmall bug was left where the Gohma was just standing.

"Wait so it was just a bug?" Mido asked, the two ran outside.

"great deku Tree we beat it! We beat the Gohma!" Link yelled.

"You did well Link and Mido, with your powers combined you beat the Gohma," The tree paused, "But It seems my life could not be saved after all."

"What? Why?" link yelled, "I fought so hard! It's just not fair!"

"Link listen, " While I was being eaten by Gohma I could understand her intentions, she too was under a curse. the one who weilds this terrible power is the black leader of the desert people, he plans to take the triforce and take over Hyrule."

"The triforce?" Link asked as a tear fell from his eyes.

"It posseses the power to create a world that reflects the heart of the one who touches it. So if s pure hearted person touches it, the world will be just as good, but if a dark hearted person touches it the world shall be conqured by evil. But with your courage we may be able to stop that mans ambitions. A crisis in Hyrule is dawing near, we must not alow that dark hearted man touch the triforce!"

"But...why me? I can't fight...a scary guy like that..."

"If it's you then you can do it! lern abou the outside world and grow! Go to Hyrule castle! There should be a princess there that is chosen by the gods. Give this stone to the princess. The Kokiri Emerald that that man wanted enough to curse me for it. I'm counting on you Link, I believe in you."

"Right...I understand."

"You should...Make a shield from my remains, It should protect you from evil."

"Great Deku Tree..." Navi trailed off.

"Navi...Help link. Every one...Good...Bye."

"Great Deku tree!" Every one yelled running up to the tree, but The Great Deku tree was dead.

Wiping away his tears Link asked, "Hey Mido, can I borrow that sword?"

Mido handed the sword to Link, who cut of a large piece of wood from the tree. Sitting down he began to carve the shield, when he finished e engraved a picture of the Kokiri emerald on it.

"By the way my name's Navi," The fairy said.

"Nice to meet you Navi, My name's Link!." He replied.

"Ok then! Let's go Link!" navi said exitedly.

"Lets go? Hey wait Kokiri can't Leave the forest!" Mido said.

"I want to see the outside world Mido, just how big it is out there, with my own eyes; and besides, You aways said that i was different, maybe this is why. Don't worr I'l come right back after I've given the princess the stone." Link said handing Mido back his sword.

"Just take the Damn sword!" Mido said pushing it back to him, "And don't you come back," then yelled as link ran away through the tunnel, "Don't come back MORON!"

Link was out of the tunnel and onto the bridge when he was stopped by asoft voice, "You're leaving aren't you."

"Sa-Saria..." Link turned around, "I always thought that Iwas diferent from everyone else, but you know..."

"Huh?"

"That this forest is my home."

"Right," Saria paused, "Here, Take this ocarina and play it some times to remember the forest. Okay?"

Link took the ocarina and put it in his pocket before urning and running across the bridge away from the forest. He was out of the forest and was soon running across the fields of grass.

An owl flew above him and Navi, Following them, _Ho.. it looks like the time for the boy to begin his journey has finally come. With the fate of the land of Hyrule entrusted to one young boy... What will happen? In the name of the great Deku Tree shall watch over you.

* * *

_me: Now how was that?!

Kira: Hey when do I get into this story?!

mori: Yeah me too!

Me: you wil probably pop up in the next few chapters, or like be mentioned a bit, then like at chappie seven you should be come known.

Kira: riiiiight...

Yami: Do I getto say any thing?

Crickets chirp

Yami: I'll take that as a 'No'

Every one leaves

Yami: What? What did I say?

Raven: You idiot you were supposed to do the disclaimer!

Yami: Oh yeah! the black wolf of death dosen't own any of the charecters!

Raven: yeah besides me, Kira, You and Echo.

Echo: Did some one say m name? (begins running around in circles)

Me: who gave her the coffee?

Echo: Ifounditinthekitchenclosetandtherewereinsrtuctiononitanididn'tfollowthemandihadstraightcoffee!!!!!!!!!!

Raven: Any who review!

Echo: Heythatrhymed!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kira:We should put her down for rabies

Everyone agrees


End file.
